1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to steam traps and refers more specifically to a steam trap including unique self mounting valve means for regulating the passage of steam therethrough actuated by a bi-metallic strip having alternate layers of steel and brass secured together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past steam traps have included manually activated valves opened on rotation of a valve stem electric solinaid actuated valve means have also been provided in steam traps in the past.
Wherein temperature regulated valve means have been provided in prior steam traps they have been relatively complicated and therefore expensive to manufacture and not always efficient in use.